The Competence of Evil
by Yousorrymon
Summary: This story has a grab bag of characters thrown into this meeting of Evil. Evil Overlord plots to take over the world until chaos ensues.
1. Default Chapter

-The competence of evil-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    (At the home of Evil Overlord)
    
    Evil Overlord: I have called today's meeting of evil for a very important reason.
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Well what is it?
    
    Shredder: Yeah!
    
    Evil Overlord: Calm down! Well you see it seems that once again the Powerpuff Girls have saved the day and we need to do something about it.
    
    Po (the Teletubby): Yeah let's get those bitches.
    
    Shredder: I will fight them like the great ninja masters. 
    
    Evil Overlord: Right. Well… uh I was thinking we would develop a horribly complex plan involving several 12-step programs.
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Yeah well… meow.
    
    Shredder: Mwa ha ha 
    
    (Mr. Tinkles cuts him off)
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Mwa ha ha ha 
    
    (Po cuts him off)
    
    Po: Mwa ha ha ha ha 
    
    (Evil Overlord cuts him off)
    
    Evil Overlord: Okay we have got to start laughing in unison.
    
    Chris the evil red-headed demon child: Yeah.
    
    Mr. Tinkles:  That's stupid, laughing in unison? I mean come on! Does anyone really laugh in unison?
    
    Shredder: uhh… You stink!
    
    Evil Overlord: Oh come on do we really have to resort to name calling? …Ugly!

To be continued…


	2. 2

-The competence of evil 2-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Marsha Gumm: Grr…
    
    Evil Overlord: Stop! Just stop! Everyone! Hey! Damn…Stop poking me!
    
    Laura: Grr…
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Grr… Purrrr… Damn it.
    
    Crazy Rob: Not even the squirrels can help us now…
    
    Darth Vader: I bet you didn't know it… but I am a goth!
    
    Pikachu: Me too.
    
    Zorak: (laughing)
    
    Shredder: Turtle soup tonight! I love… wait a minute.. no we're having spinach… again?!
    
    Po (you know.. the teletubby): Die! Die! Kill the Pikarat!!!
    
    Pikachu: No. Hey! Do you have cable in that T.V.?
    
    Po: Hey! Don't touch that! Hey! Hey that is not an antenna!
    
    Crazy Rob: I have a whole truckload of rubber chickens… we're saved!
    
    Darth Vader: I have you now Mr. Tinkles.
    
    Mr. Tinkles: (turns into a super sayajin) Meow.
    
    Marsha Gumm: I will now threaten you… grr….
    
    Laura: I will poke everyone (begins a poking rampage)
    
    Evil Overlord: The horror…. The horror… where is my pudding?!
    
    Zorak: Ha ha ha you suck. I want some pudding.
    
    Crazy Rob: I will now use the squirrels in conjunction with the rubber chickens to make pudding!
    
    All: Yayeth!
    
    Po: Agghhhh! I can't take it any more! (explodes)
    
    Zorak: Ha ha ha you blew up.
    
    Darth Vader: Terror.. struck into hearts of many for the lack of pudding.
    
    Shredder: Listen to me damn it!
    
    (everyone turns to listen)
    
    Shredder: uhh… ok good. I uhh…I'm like a ninja.. so uh… yeah.
    
    To be continued…


	3. 3

-The competence of evil 3-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Evil Overlord: Ok everyone calm down.
    
    Shredder: Toast-Pudding for desert!
    
    Evil Overlord: Shutup.
    
    Shredder: No.
    
    Evil Overlord: …Well we need an evil plan to get… uh… who were we trying to get?
    
    Darth Vader: Uh…
    
    Evil Overlord: Oh well let's devise evil plans. Eventually whoever we were after will come to stop us.
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Indeed.
    
    Demonic Being: Fools.
    
    Po: Bitch.
    
    (Demonic being strangles Po)
    
    Evil Overlord: Hey! Good job. Hey wait… didn't Po die in the last episode?
    
    Demonic Being: (Evil grin)
    
    (Begins strangling Evil Overlord)
    
    Evil Overlord: Hey *choke* STOP! *choke* …
    
    Laura: (Evil grin) I have a pink kitty and blue kitty and…
    
    Demonic Being: Noooooo! Agggh! (explodes)
    
    Zorak: Ha ha. Damn I want some pudding.
    
    Marsha Gumm: Ha. Ha ha. I have all the pudding in the world!
    
    Laura: and a Quatre kitty and a Trowa kitty and…
    
    Darth Vader: The force is strong… PUDDING! I have you now Mr. Puddingcup!
    
    Shredder: Ah hah! I knew it! I knew it all along! Mr. Puddingcup does exist!
    
    Laura: and a Goku kitty and a ChiChi kitty and…
    
    Barney(The purple dinosaur)(yes he is evil): Heh heh heh. Yes children… play with the toys… eat the candy… rot your damn brains out! (maniacal laughter)
    
    Zorak: Die! (shoots Barney)
    
    To be continued…


	4. 4

-The competence of evil 4-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Barney: Ack. I have been. Shot. 
    
    (He dies)
    
    Zorak: Ha ha ha. You died.
    
    Brak: Let's play twister! (evil laugh)
    
    Shredder: Yeah!
    
    Brak: No.
    
    Zorak: Can we kill Brak?
    
    Evil Overlord: No.
    
    Moltar: Come on, we'll even make it look like an accident…
    
    Evil Overlord: Maybe…
    
    Space Ghost: I'm evil now. Let's kill Brak.
    
    Evil Overlord: Oh OK. You kids play nice.
    
    (Brak is beaten with sticks of various sizes)
    
    (He dies)
    
    Space Ghost: That was fun. Let's play twister!
    
    All: Yayeth!
    
    Martha Stewart: Yes let's play.
    
    All: Agghh!
    
    (Zorak kills her)
    
    Zorak: Smackdown! Oh yeah!
    
    (They play twister)
    
    Barney: Yay! I love twister!
    
    Zorak: I hate twister…

To be continued…


	5. 5

-The competence of evil 5-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Zorak: Hey I thought you got shot!
    
    Barney: Ha ha! I'm immortal!
    
    BarneyHater: Nuh-uh!
    
    (Throws grenade in Barney's big ass mouth)
    
    Barney: *mumble* *mumble* (boom)
    
    (He dies.)
    
    SpaceGhost: Wow. That was cool.
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Hello… SuperSayaijin kitty here…
    
    SpaceGhost: (pulls out grenade) Hey Zorak. Come here.
    
    Laura: And that's all the kitties.Hey! You weren't listening I have to start over.
    
    All: Ack! 
    
    Evil Overlord:No! We love your kitties! They are great! 
    
    Demonic Being: Uhh… but we don't need to hear them again thank you.
    
    Brak: I love kitties! They are so cute…
    
    Laura: And cuddly!
    
    Brak: Yeah buddy! Ha ha!
    
    Moltar: I'm cute and cuddly.
    
    All: …
    
    Moltar: What?
    
    SpaceGhost: Hey Moltar.
    
    Moltar: (Turns toward SpaceGhost)
    
    SpaceGhost: Catch! (Throws the grenade)
    
    Shredder: Hey I love volleyball! (Hits the grenade back to SpaceGhost)
    
    SpaceGhost: Zorak come quick someone is getting a beatdown!
    
    Zorak: Where?! (runs to SpaceGhost)(gets hit with grenade)(boom)

To be continued…


	6. 6

-The competence of evil 6-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Zorak: Hey! Ow.
    
    SpaceGhost: Ha ha. Anyone else got a grenade? Cause that was neat!
    
    Moltar: I have a laser…
    
    SpaceGhost: Moltar… is a laser a grenade?
    
    Moltar: …yes.
    
    SpaceGhost: Well good give it here.
    
    Mr. Tinkles: (turns back back from a SuperSayaijin) Well I'm bored.
    
    Darth Vader: My god! I have found more pudding!
    
    All: Yay.
    
    Crazy Rob: May the swartz be with you.
    
    Pikachu: I brought snacks.
    
    Shredder: What did you bring? Turtle soup?
    
    Pikachu: Nope. Anthrax covered M&Ms.
    
    All: Yay.
    
    (they all have some)
    
    Pikachu: Those were pretty good.
    
    (several people die)
    
    (neat)
    
    Evil Overlord: I'm glad I had that anthrax repellent.
    
    Akira: Grr…
    
    Laura: And a Goku kitty and a Piccolo kitty…
    
    Piccolo: I am not a kitty!
    
    SpaceGhost: I'm a cookie.
    
    Moltar: …a lolipop flavored one?

To be continued…


	7. 7

-The competence of evil 7-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Piccolo: Hey! Stop petting me I am not a damn kitty!
    
    Laura: La la la Piccolo… so cute.
    
    Evil Overlord: Well now we need some one to clean up these corpses.
    
    Pikachu: More M&Ms?
    
    Mary Poppins: Yes. I need more!
    
    Moltar: Uh… guys…
    
    Zorak: Tell'em already.
    
    Moltar: We kinda strangled SpaceGhost.
    
    Zorak: Yeah we choked his ass!
    
    Moltar: But it was an accident.
    
    Zorak: Yeah we accidently choked his ass!
    
    Mary Poppins: I love to stab.. la la la…
    
    Henry: Grr…
    
    Marsha Gumm: GGGGRRRR….
    
    Henry: GGGRRRRRRRRRRRR…
    
    Crazy Rob: The squirrels have returned.. and they have bananas!
    
    All: Agghhhh!
    
    Evil Overlord: Hey can we get back to the meeting?
    
    Everyone Else: No!
    
    Piccolo: Help me…
    
    SpaceGhost: Hey everyone! I'm ali… *choke*
    
    (Zorak kills him again)
    
    Zorak: Man that was fun.
    
    Shredder: And then there was pie!
    
    Heero yuy: I will kill you!
    
    Trowa: …
    
    Heero yuy: Oh yeah?
    
    Toast: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

To be continued …


	8. 8

-The competence of evil 8-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Toast(cont'd): Ha ha ha ha ha ha!
    
    Desmond: Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…
    
    Zorak: Ha ha ha.
    
    Brak: Ha ha!
    
    Piccolo: Oh god! Please help me!
    
    Laura: Nice kitty. *pet* *pet*
    
    Piccolo: Aggghhhhh! (suddenly goes totally insane)
    
    Laura: Oh god what have I done?!
    
    Piccolo: (big smile on his face) (singing) I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! I'm a cucumber! So don't take me to the pickle factory!
    
    All: Agggghhhhh!
    
    Piccolo: Ha ha ha! (runs in circles)
    
    Evil Overlord: Ha ha ha that was pretty funny… do it again Laura!
    
    Laura: Ack! No! (runs out)
    
    Evil Overlord: Wow. The amount of people still attending this meeting is depleting quickly.
    
    Moltar: Hey!
    
    Zorak: What?
    
    Moltar: L00K 47 7H15!
    
    Zorak: What is that?!
    
    Pikachu: Go Ash! 
    
    Mr. Wacked: Ah Hah! A HokeyCon Battle!
    
    Pikachu: Exactly.
    
    (a terrible battle ensues) 
    
    Anouncerguyfromdragonballz: The winner is the spectacular spongebob squarepants and his trainer Mr. Wacked!
    
    To be continued…


	9. 9

-The competence of evil 9-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    Prologue
    
    Dan: Well the series of The competence of evil is almost over.
    
    Elena: That's right and since Dan and I are the most loyal supporters of the TCOE series.
    
    Dan: We obviously deserved a part in the story.
    
    Elena: So for today's episode we will be narrating!
    
    Dan: That's right our comments will be located in [these things]
    
    Elena: Right. And now the story.
    
    Shredder: That was a great battle.
    
    Darth Vader: Not as good as I when I killed Skywalker.
    
    Evil Overlord: You didn't kill him…
    
    Darth Vader: …well you don't have to rub it in. 
    
    Chris the evil red-headed demon child: Yeah.
    
    [Dan: Note that Chris has extremely short lines. That's because his name is so long]
    
    Henry: Ha! I am Henry!
    
    [Elena: As if we can't read]
    
    Mr. Tinkles: So what?
    
    Henry: Hey cat, shut up! Or else you will look like you are from braveheart!
    
    Mr. Tinkles:…
    
    Henry: I thought so.
    
    [Dan: What is Henry thinking?]
    
    Crazy Rob: I have captured the evil Sailor Moon! Ha ha! Ha!
    
    [Dan: What?]
    
    Sailor Moon: Death to all! Ha ha ha! Bring me pudding! So I can kill you!With pudding!
    
    Mina: Yeah Evil pudding! Bring us Evil Pudding!
    
    All:…?
    
    [Elena and Dan:…?]
    
    ZombieCharles: Grr dot dot dot grr dot dot dot!
    
    [Elena and Dan:…?]
    
    Codytheevilmouthcondomgiverawayer: Mouth Condoms! I gotch'er Mouth Condoms!
    
    Mr. Tinkles: I have suddenly devised an extremely evil plan…
    
    Evil Overlord: Finally we are getting some work done.
    
    Mr. Tinkles: …to kill you all!
    
    Evil Overlord: Aww…
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Ha ha ha ha ha….
    
    Toast: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!
    
    [Dan: Where did that come from?]

To be continued…


	10. 10

-The competence of evil 10-
    
    By Yousorrymon
    
    --The final episode!—
    
    (A/N: In order to keep this story from going on for eternity I have declared this the final episode.)
    
    Piccolo: I'm free! She left! Yay!
    
    (he returns to normal)
    
    Piccolo: …if any of you say anything about this to anyone… I'LL BLAST YOU!
    
    All: …
    
    Mr. Tinkles(cont'd): …ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!
    
    Evil Overlord: So what is this plan of yours?
    
    Mr. Tinkles: …well I was sending a bomb here.
    
    (Points at random place on a globe)
    
    Evil Overlord: But we are here.
    
    (Points at random other place on the globe)
    
    Mr. Tinkles: …oh here?
    
    (Points at random other place on the globe)
    
    Evil Overlord: …uh sure.
    
    (Suddenly a fireball kills Mary Poppins)
    
    Evil Overlord: Oh no! Henry has mastered the 5 magics!
    
    Henry: Ha ha ha ha ha!
    
    (suddenly the sound of a bomb flying through air is heard)(bomb noise)
    
    Evil Overlord: Hmmm…. Escape would be good. (hops in escape capsule)(poof)
    
    Shredder: Aggghhgghghhghghggaagahghaaghghga (runs in circles)
    
    Trowa: …!
    
    Heero: Shutup.
    
    Henry: *whistling* (sneaks out the back door)
    
    Mr. Tinkles: (suddenly is able to fly)(flys out)
    
    (bomb hits)(boom)(various people die)
    
    (laura wanders back)
    
    (sees piccolo lying in a pile of debris)
    
    Laura: Piccolo! Kitty!
    
    (though near death, Piccolo realizes he must run really really fast)
    
    Piccolo: (running) Aggghhhhh!
    
    Laura: Aww… come back!
    
    (she suddenly sees Wufei who has just now made it to the meeting)(he was late cause he had to fix his hair.)
    
    Laura: Ah hah! (jumps on his back) *poke* *poke* (Tira laugh) Ha ha ha ha ha ha! 
    
    Shimegami: Tomatoes are evil!!!!
    
    Henry: Kamehameha!
    
    (kills Mr. Tinkles)
    
    Mr. Tinkles: Ack. I am. Dead.
    
    Henry: I will rule the world.. ha ha ha.
    
    ZombieCharles: (kills henry) ha ha ha!
    
    ZombieHenry: Oh yeah?!
    
    ZombieCharles: Oh crap!
    
    Heero: Ha ha! Trowa is dead!
    
    Quatre: But Quatre is not!
    
    (kills Heero)
    
    Laura: Ha ha ha ha ha *poke* *poke* *poke*
    
    (all the poking kills wufei)
    
    Laura: Oh… no fun! Oh Piccolo!
    
    (Piccolo has just crossed the border into Canada)
    
    Piccolo: She will never find me here eh?
    
    Shimegami: Tomatoes are evil! And so are Cucmbers!
    
    (kills Piccolo)
    
    Shimegami: Ha ha ha ha!
    
    (Suddenly a big missle thingy thing kills everyone on the planet)
    
    (except Evil Overlord)
    
    Evil Overlord: I rule the world!
    
    (and Shimegami)
    
    Shimegami: Nuh-uh.

Evil Overlord: Aww…


End file.
